


Blanda y roja

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Food, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaqen nunca hace nada por casualidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanda y roja

"Lo está haciendo adrede".

El pan era crujiente y la carne de dentro roja, blanda, lo más blando que Arya había probado desde los tiempos en que se sentaba a la mesa del rey Robert deseando acabar y levantarse para seguir con sus lecciones de baile. Con la mirada muy lejos de su comida, Arya masticaba y notaba los sabores apagados, porque a pesar de la carne tierna entre los dientes su gusto estaba en franca inferioridad contra lo que veía.

Una tostada de pan crujiente, como la suya, llena a reventar de lechuga, y tomate, y queso de cabra, y carne roja, como la que ella tenía en las manos. Y exactamente igual que ella, con su torpeza de Poniente, las manos que sostenían la comida estaban llenas de salsa de yogur y de grasa. Resbalaba por los dedos morenos en pistas relucientes. Brillaba. Cuando Jaqen movía las manos para volver a morder el pan y la carne la luz de la hoguera parecía prender en la grasa que le manchaba las manos.

"Adrede".

Porque Jaqen nunca, jamás, se manchaba. Nada llegaba a sorprenderle ni a afectarle, nada le manchaba. Ni la sangre de un hombre ni la grasa de una comida que, en las manos pequeñas de Arya, se convertía en un montón de ingredientes resbalando en todas direcciones.

Observó fascinada cómo los labios de Jaqen dejaban paso a los dientes, y los dientes arrancaban pan, carne y lechuga por igual, y la salsa le manchaba las mejillas. Jaqen sabía devorar las comidas pègajosas y especiadas de las ciudades libres con manos rápidas y sin necesitar lavárselas después. Pero aquella noche le corría el yogur por la curva de la barbilla, le brillaban los labios por la carne.

Lo hacía adrede, sí, y se estaba divirtiendo. Porque cuando terminó su parte se inclinó sobre ella con grasa en los dedos y colmillos afilados en la sonrisa, todo humanidad, como las personas normales que se manchaban al comer. Como ella.

\- ¿La niña no tiene hambre? - preguntó.

Le brillaban los ojos por la diversión, sí, y los labios. Y Arya mordisqueó la comida con un nudo en el estómago y grasa en los dedos, pegajosa, caliente, incómoda. Blanda y roja.


End file.
